This application relates to an oil supply for components in a gas turbine engine, wherein a bias is maintained on an oil level to ensure oil delivery even when an associated aircraft is maneuvering.
Gas turbine engines are known, and typically include a fan delivering air to a compressor section. The air is compressed in the compressor section, and mixed with fuel in a combustion section. The mixed fuel and air are ignited, and the products of the combustion passed downstream over turbine rotors. The turbine rotors are driven to generate power for various components in the gas turbine engine, and to drive the engine.
One recent advancement in gas turbine engines is the use of a geared architecture to control the fan speed. A gearbox is associated with the fan. The gearbox includes oil film bearings, which require lubrication for proper operation.
Lubrication systems are associated with the gearbox, however, one concern with an oil supply system for an airplane is that with maneuvering of the aircraft, the orientation of oil supply chambers can be such that an oil pump may draw air, rather than oil.